


Why Do You Care?

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 2x04, Smut, Top!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' actions at the pool confuses Derek and he confronts him to find out why Stiles would risk his life like that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Care?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This was nagging me so much since Monday's episode aired, I had to take a break from writing The Battle for Beacon Hills to do this. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.

“Just get out, Erica.”  
  
Erica pouted. “Come on, Derek, don’t you --”  
  
“I told you I have someone else in mind for you,” Derek replied. “I need to go home, I’m exhausted. Good night.”  
  
Erica rolled her eyes. “Who’s it?”  
  
Derek glared at her.  
  
“Fine, fine. Getting out. Good night.”   
  
Erica got out of the Camaro and went inside her home. Derek shifted into drive and hit the gas pedal. He wasn’t going home, however.  
  
The events at the pool earlier in the night kept replaying in his head.   
  
_“You don’t trust me, I don’t trust you. You need me to survive, that’s why you’re not letting me go.”_  
  
Derek really believed that. That’s why the pain and then the anger on Stiles’ face after he said that caught him off-guard. He didn’t even have to smell Stiles’ shock or the pain. It was abundantly clear in his face.   
  
Then, Stiles let him go.  
  
 _How could I have been so wrong? He’s not doing this for his own sake. I don’t know if he trusts me, but he was holding me up because... I don’t know why. Does he care about me? Why would he?_  
  
 _Either way, I blew it. I’m going to die now._  
  
Derek closed his eyes and the rest of his air exited his lungs.   
  
Derek never noticed the hands on his body, he never noticed that he was being pulled up until his head broke water and he gasped in fresh air. Stiles was holding Derek up from behind and Derek could feel his head pressed against Stiles’ head. Stiles had saved his life, again.  
  
Derek pressed on the gas pedal harder.   
  
_Why does he care about me so much? Who am I to him? Who is he to me? I know my wolf views him as a potential mate, but..._  
  
Derek parked his Camaro just outside of the Stilinski house. The Sheriff’s car wasn’t here -- good. Derek listened for Stiles’ heartbeat -- he was in his bedroom. Derek got up on the roof and slipped inside the room.  
  
Stiles looked away from his laptop. He didn’t even jump.  
  
“Well, I guess my life has officially crossed over into the Weird, with a capital W.”  
  
Derek glared at him.  
  
“I’m not even remotely surprised to see a werewolf jump into my bedroom at,” Stiles looked at the time, “midnight anymore. What do you need, Derek?”  
  
“I want to know why.”  
  
“Might help if you’d continue that sentence?”  
  
“Why did you save me? Why did you stay with me the entire time? Why didn’t you let me go? Why didn’t you try to save yourself? Why do you care so much about me?”  
  
“Wow, that’s a lot of questions,” Stiles commented. “I guess I --”  
  
“Why do you like me?”  
  
Stiles’ mouth hung open and his eyes darted around the room. “I umm, who said I liked you?” He laughed nervously and quickly looked back at the computer, hiding his face from Derek.  
  
A split second later, Stiles’ back was pressed against the wall and Derek’s eyes were inches away from his, the glow of the Alpha eyes illuminating Stiles’ brown eyes. Stiles’ shirt was stuck in Derek’s hands, balled into fists around his neck.   
  
“You should know by now, you can’t lie to a werewolf. Tell me.”  
  
Derek punctuated the sentence with a growl. Arousal wafted off Stiles and slipped into Derek’s nose, stirring his cock.  
  
“Oh my god, Derek. How long have you known?”  
  
“Since the day you and Scott went looking for his inhaler.”  
  
Stiles groaned. “That long? Crap.” His eyes left Derek’s and lingered on Derek’s lips. Stiles’ tongue appeared and wetted the bottom of his lips and Derek growled, inching closer to Stiles’ lips.  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question. Answer it.”  
  
Stiles met Derek’s gaze again and said, “Okay, fine. I know you’re a good guy. You care about others, even if you don’t show it. You only act like a prick because you think it’s the only way you can survive, after everything. After... Kate.”  
  
Derek’s grip on Stiles’ shirt got tighter and Stiles winced. “I’m sorry! I’m just telling you what you want to know!”  
  
Derek closed his eyes and loosened his grip slightly. He felt Stiles relax.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I know you care about us. About Scott. About your pack. About yourself. About... me.”  
  
When Stiles said the last word, Derek’s body drew in closer to his. Stiles did not miss that.   
  
_Totally not passing this opportunity up. No way._  
  
“Whenever we’re alone, you treat me differently. I don’t know why you do it, but it makes me feel... special. Different than from everyone else.”  
  
A quiet growl rumbled in Derek’s chest, but it wasn’t really a growl. More like a... purr, maybe? Derek opened his eyes and the Alpha’s crimson eyes were still there, but they were a softer red.  
  
“No matter how much you threaten me, I can see that you care about me. You didn’t have to stop Isaac from hurting me. You didn’t have to make me your priority back at the pool. I mean, you didn’t try to protect Erica like you did to me, and she’s your pack, and I’m not.”  
  
Derek was now maybe an inch away from Stiles’ face.  
  
“And... let’s face it, you’re really fucking hot. You’ve got an amazing body,” Stiles said, as his hands found Derek’s abs. Derek flinched from the contact but didn’t move away. Stiles took that as a win and continued.  
  
“Every time I see you shirtless, I just want to...”  
  
Stiles slipped his hands under Derek’s shirt and felt up Derek’s abs. He traced the curves down to the belly button and crept lower.  
  
“... touch you. Kiss you.”  
  
Stiles’ hand found the top of Derek’s jeans and he dug under them, crawling closer to his cock.  
  
“I held you up, because I know you’re a good guy. Because I know you’re just trying to survive. You’re protecting us. Because I trust you.”  
  
Stiles’ fingers found the base of Derek’s cock and Derek let out a growl, his mouth centimeters away from Stiles’ lips. Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek’s cock and whispered, “Because you’re worth it.”  
  
The distance between their lips disappeared.  
  
Stiles’ available hand swept up to the back of Derek’s neck, pulling his shirt up, and pulled him closer. Derek ground his body against Stiles’ body and their mouths pressed against each other, their tongues lapping each other.  
  
“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s mouth. Derek pulled back but Stiles went with him, staying glued to his mouth.   
  
“Stiles,” Derek said. “Stiles.”  
  
“If you tell me to stop, I will break in the Argents’ house, take every gun they have and fill them with wolfsbane bullets, find you, and empty them into your body. Don’t fucking tell me to stop.”  
  
Derek’s eyebrows raised. “Wow, Stiles.”  
  
Stiles gripped Derek’s cock harder. Derek groaned and said, “I wasn’t going to tell you to to stop.”  
  
“What, then?”  
  
“Bed.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Yeah. good idea.”  
  
“I need my cock back.”  
  
“Yeah well, too bad,” Stiles said, unbuttoning Derek’s jeans. He slid the jeans down and dragged the boxers down as well. Stiles grinned, looking at the cock that just sprang free from its prison. Stiles pushed Derek back until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards. Stiles crouched and pulled Derek’s shoes and socks off, then yanked off the jeans and boxers.  
  
Derek looked at Stiles with a bewildered amused look on his face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t know you were so controlling in bed.”  
  
Stiles went red. “I’m sorry, I just --”  
  
“Don’t be. I kind of like it.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
Stiles grinned and took his clothes off. Fully naked, he climbed on top of Derek and, ignoring his cock for the moment, dragged his shirt up. He kissed each ab as the shirt exposed them, then kissed the nipples, and pulled the shirt over Derek’s arms. He didn’t take them off completely, however -- he left Derek's arms trapped inside the shirt. Grinning, he bent down to suck a bruise on Derek’s neck.  
  
Derek groaned and bent his head so Stiles had as much access to his neck as he wanted. Stiles bit at the bruise hard, then move on to another spot and sucked another bruise.  
  
Derek moaned and exposed as much of his throat as he could. His wolf whispered, _Not_ a _mate, he’s_ the _mate._  
  
“I do trust you,” Derek whispered. Stiles froze and drew back slowly. “Really?” Derek nodded. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek gently.  
  
Stiles climbed off the bed and knelt where Derek’s legs were hanging off the bed, eye-level with his cock. He gripped the base and pulled it closer to his mouth. Derek bucked his hips a bit and the tip of the cock graze Stiles’ lips, smearing precome over his lips. Stiles licked the precome off his lips and licked the rest of the precome of Derek’s cock. Derek threw his head back against the bed and arched his back, groaning.   
  
Stiles kissed the head and sucked it into his mouth. He took more in his mouth and moaned as Derek pushed up to meet him. Stiles felt Derek’s cock enter his throat and he swallowed, giving the cock more warmth.  
  
“Fuck, Stiles, that’s... God damn,” Derek muttered, pulling his shirt off his arms and gripping Stiles’ head with both hands. Slowly, Derek fucked Stiles’ mouth until Stiles decided this was going too slowly. He pushed Derek’s hips down and pushed himself completely down on Derek’s cock.  
  
“Stiles!” Derek whimpered, and Stiles knew he was close. Stiles hummed and the vibrations sent Derek over the edge and he groaned.  
  
“Coming, Stiles," Derek moaned and Stiles pulled out and swiftly jerked Derek off. Derek moaned even louder as his come erupted out of his cock and splashed all over his chest and abs. When the last of it came out, Stiles licked them up and took Derek’s cock into his mouth again, squeezing the last bit out.   
  
“God, Stiles, that’s... fuck, _fuck_ ,” Derek said. Stiles licked just under the head and Derek’s entire body reacted. His toes curled and he groaned, “Stiles, fuck, that’s too sensitive.”  
  
Stiles grinned and released his cock, which slapped back on his abs and lolled to the side. Panting, Derek finally looked at Stiles and saw a grin plastered on his face. Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek’s abs, spreading the come all over his chest. His fingers rubbed over Derek’s nipples and Derek moaned, begging for more. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled it up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers greedily. Smiling, Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek and whispered, “I want to fuck you. Can I?”  
  
Derek’s eyes went wide as he considered the request. “You saved my life today. You can do whatever you want.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, really.”  
  
“Okay. Roll over, wolfy!”  
  
Derek narrowed his eyes but chuckled. He turned around and got on his knees and elbows, his ass in the air. Stiles grabbed the lube from his drawer and pulled a condom out of his wallet.  
  
“You have a condom in your wallet?”  
  
Stiles shrugged. “I’d rather have one and not need it than not have one and need it.”  
  
“That’s poetic,” Derek laughed.  
  
“Thanks. Saw it in a movie,” Stiles grinned. He put the lube and condom on the bed and stared at Derek’s ass.  
  
“You have an amazing ass, has anyone ever told you that?”  
  
“Not in my face, no.”  
  
“Well, you do. Such a cute little werewolf ass. Well, I shouldn’t say little. It’s not little.”  
  
Derek chuckled. Stiles got on his knees and placed his hands on the cheeks. He squeezed and massaged them. He licked the back of Derek’s balls and worked his way up to the hole. Pulling the cheeks apart, Stiles licked around the hole before diving in.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Derek said, pushing his ass back.   
  
“You’re really tight. Have you ever been fucked?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh. Awesome. Fucking awesome,” Stiles whispered. He burrowed his tongue into the hole and raked his teeth at the entrance. Derek groaned and his upper body strength gave away so his chest and head was flat on the bed.   
  
Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed it and watched the goo roll down the crack. When it reached the hole, Stiles pushed in a finger. Derek’s ass reacted by clenching around it but Stiles simply pushed further in. He pulled out, scooped up some more of the lube and pushed them in.  
  
Derek moaned into the sheets.  
  
Stiles poured the lube onto two of his fingers and pushed them both inside and Derek pushed back as well. Slowly, Stiles moved his fingers back and forth, adding more lube when necessary. Derek groaned and said, “Come on, do it.”  
  
Stiles grinned and added another finger, spreading more lube around the hole as he licked and kissed on Derek's ass cheeks.   
  
“You ready?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just do it.”  
  
Stiles got up and opened the condom package. He put it on and poured lube on his cock and some more on Derek’s hole. He pointed his cock and it touched Derek’s hole and Stiles hesitated.   
  
Derek reassured him by pushing backwards and Stiles grabbed his hips. “Okay, okay. Doing it now.”  
  
Stiles pushed in and gasped when his head popped in. Derek moaned and pushed back harder. “Hold on, Derek,” Stiles said. “It’ll hurt, I got to go easy.”  
  
“Werewolf healing. Just do it.”  
  
Stiles tilted his head, pondering. “Point taken.”  
  
Stiles gripped Derek’s hips and pushed himself in. He bottomed out and Derek growled, his claws coming out and cutting into the sheets.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m fine,” Derek panted. “Keep going.”  
  
Stiles exhaled and watched his cock reappear and disappear into Derek’s ass. It was the hottest thing ever.  
  
“Oh man, unbelievable,” Stiles whispered. He increased the speed of his thrusts until he was pounding away. Derek grunted his approval, growling and moaning. Stiles threw his head back and groaned as he felt the tightness of Derek’s ass squeeze around his cock.  
  
“Derek, we got to move. I want to get on the bed too.”  
  
Derek shifted so he was lying down on the bed, his head resting on Stiles’ pillow. Stiles climbed on top of him and shoved his cock back into Derek’s ass. Derek moaned. Derek’s legs were in between Stiles’ legs and Stiles pushed as deep as he could and rested his chest on Derek’s back.   
  
“You’re so fucking hot,” Stiles whispered and Derek replied, “So are you. Keep going keep going.”  
  
Stiles started slow. He rolled his hips over Derek’s ass and bit down on his shoulder. Derek reached back and held onto Stiles’ head and pushed his ass back up so Stiles had better access. Stiles growled and Derek growled louder. Stiles pushed against the bed with his legs and picked up his pace.  
  
Derek groaned as his cock, hard once again, rubbed against the bed. The friction was pulling him close.   
  
“Stiles, Stiles,” Derek whined. “More. More. Harder.”  
  
Stiles complied. He pounded against Derek’s ass and Derek growled again, begging for more.   
  
“I love you,” Stiles whispered. Derek looked at Stiles, into his eyes. Derek saw that Stiles meant it. He grinned and craned his head back so they could kiss. Derek bit and pulled at Stiles’ lower lip and said, “I love you too.”  
  
The words added a new element to their fucking. Stiles pushed down hard before pulling up and slamming against Derek’s ass and repeating. Derek’s cock was leaking so much precome, there was a puddle in front of it, which didn’t help with the friction.   
  
“Stiles, I’m coming soon, oh god,” he moaned as Stiles hit his prostate. Derek gasped several times in a short period of time just as his cock exploded, shooting his come all over Stiles’ sheets.   
  
Derek’s orgasm trapped Stiles’ cock but Stiles wouldn’t accept that. He kept fucking and the extra tightness was all he needed.  
  
“I’m coming too, Derek,” Stiles moaned. He pulled out and pulled off the condom and started jerking off, but Derek said, “No, do it inside me, please.” Stiles nodded and buried his cock into Derek’s ass once again. It only took a few thrusts before his orgasm came. Derek felt every shot that came out of Stiles’ cock and they groaned simultaneously.   
  
After Stiles’ orgasm ended, Stiles kissed Derek’s back tenderly, sucking lightly on each spot. He kissed the back of Derek’s neck, his ear, and his jawline. Derek turned his head as far as he could and their lips found each other. No greed or need was behind it, just their soft passion for each other.  
  
They broke apart and Derek dropped his head onto the pillow and Stiles rested his on Derek’s shoulder blade.  
  
“Stay in me,” Derek said. “Don’t leave me.”  
  
“I won’t,” Stiles promised. “I’m not going to leave you, ever. I promise you that. Never.”  
  
Derek nodded. He had listened for any irregularity in Stiles’ heartbeat but found none. Stiles was his. Forever.  
  
Smiling, Derek fell asleep. Stiles kissed his cheek once more before settling down and going to sleep on top of him.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
The Sheriff had a long day at work. He got home at about two in the morning and noticed the black Camaro parked outside his house. He knew he had seen the car before, but he couldn’t remember who owned it. Shrugging, he went inside the house. He tossed his jacket on the couch and went straight for the stairs.    
  
_Bed._   
  
That was the only thing on his mind, until he saw light coming out of Stiles’ room. He groaned. Stiles shouldn’t still be awake at this time. He opened the door and said, “Sti-- Oh.”   
  
Stiles was naked, lying on top of another man, who was also naked.   
  
“Awkward,” he muttered. He was about to close the door when he saw the man’s face. He narrowed his eyes and crept closer to the bed. Yes, there was no mistake. That’s Derek Hale, and that’s his car outside.    
  
What was Derek Hale doing with his son? His underage son, to be specific?   
  
The Sheriff grabbed one of Stiles’ post-it and scribbled a note on top of it and stuck it on the alarm clock. He made sure it was set for 7 AM. Slowly, he crept out of the room. Before closing the door, he took one last look at the duo on the bed.   
  
“Well, at least he topped,” the Sheriff muttered.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Stiles and Derek jerked awake as the alarm blared.   
  
“Turn that fucking thing off,” Derek growled and Stiles scrambled to hit the alarm. He hit the snooze button but also found a piece of paper on it. He pulled it off and stared at it.  
  
 _Stiles,_  
 _When you and Derek wake up, I want us to have breakfast together. All three of us. We have a lot to talk about._  
 _The Sheriff_  
  
Stiles gulped. Whenever his dad signed his name as _The Sheriff_ he knew it meant he was in deep shit. He showed the note to Derek and he groaned. “Fuck. I’m going to jail.”  
  
“No, you’re not,” Stiles hoped. “I mean, if he wanted to haul you off to jail, wouldn’t he do it last night? When he found us? Oh god, he saw us naked. Fuck. I can’t see him, like, ever again. Can we please run away? Forever?”  
  
“No, we can’t,” Derek said. “At least we don’t have to worry about hiding around your father. He knows.” After a few seconds, Derek added, “Fucking fuck.”  
  
Ten minutes later, both of them fully dressed, they crept down the stairs. His father was sitting at the table, breakfast fully served. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice, and bagels.   
  
“Hi Dad,” Stiles waved nervously. “So I guess I don’t need to tell you Derek’s here?”  
  
The Sheriff glared at him.   
  
“Right. Shutting up.” Stiles sat down and Derek joined him. Stiles had never seen Derek this nervous -- it would be pretty hilarious if he wasn’t just as nervous as Derek was.  
  
“So,” the Sheriff started, taking a bite out of a bacon. “How long has this been happening?”

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER OHGOD. I wonder how the Sheriff feels. Hmm.


End file.
